


The Right Question

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ginny needs to ask the correct questions.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Question

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny needs to ask the correct questions.

Title: The Right Question  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #99: Nightmare Girl.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Ginny needs to ask the correct questions.

  
~

The Right Question

~

“So, who _is_ this dream girl?” Ginny asked snidely.

Harry sighed. Ginny’s attitude stung. He’d invited her so she would finally understand, but that wasn’t looking likely. “Don’t have one,” he mumbled. _Although you’re acting like a nightmare girl._

“Then why’re we here?” she persisted.

“To meet my someone special,” Harry said.

“That’s the wrong question,” Luna interrupted. “I think we’re meeting Harry’s dream _boy_.”

Ginny sputtered, rendered speechless.

Harry smiled at Luna gratefully.

Looking past Luna’s shoulder, Harry waved, and when Draco slipped into the booth next to him, Harry kissed him enthusiastically. “Right, so, I have an announcement--”

~


End file.
